Sakura's Angel
by Fenixwings
Summary: Sakura discovers Angelic Layer and gets two angels. One for her and one for Syaoran. *Update 11/28 New! Ch.5 up!* (Took me long enough huh?)
1. Angels?

A crossover of Cardcaptor Sakura and Angelic Layer. I SHOULD continue my other stories and I am but my inspiration set it's clock to 12:00 midnight. For now, here's this. I'll write it when I don't have anything else to post so I can see if my inspiration will wake up and give me a hand. I wrote it out of the blue so please tell me what you think, whether or not I should continue or not...well here it is.

*Sakura's Angel*

"Wow, Tomoyo! We get to go to Tokyo!"  
"Yeah! Mother is going to visit a friend at one of the stores that belongs to her company," said Tomoyo.  
"Which store?" asked Sakura.  
"She said it was called Piffle Princess. They sell toys."  
"I can't wait to get something!"

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home from the grocery store. It was a hot summer day and they were walking to Sakura's house. Tomoyo's mom had invited Sakura to come to Tokyo with her and Tomoyo. Suddenly, a brand new red convertable sped down the road. Someone in the car dropped a whole pile of papers out the window. Some were caught by the pedestrians while the rest littered the ground. Sakura shook her head. What were people thinking these days? One of the papers fluttered in front of her revealing and advertisement. Sakura picked it up and read it to Tomoyo.

"Angelic Layer...All the rage in Tokyo...Get your Angel today!...Only available at your nearest Piffle Princess store," read Sakura.   
"Mother is taking us there!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
"We can check out those angels!"  
"I wonder what they're for..."  
"It doesn't say on the ad..."  
"I guess we'll have to wait."  
"When do I come to your house again?" asked Sakura.  
"Don't worry about it. We're picking you up. Be ready by nine, okay?"  
"Alright!"  
"See you tomorrow, Sakura!"  
"Bye, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was picked up by her bodyguards while Sakura continued to walk. When she got home, her brother and father were gone. Kero was in the kitchen...

"Kero!" yelled Sakura.  
"Ahhh! Oh, Sakura! I didn't hear you come in..." said Kero.  
"Are you raiding the fridge again?!"  
"Of course not..."  
"I know you. You're up to something."  
"I'm..."  
"You're..."  
"Nice weather we're having..."  
"Kero! You're..."  
"Raiding..."  
"Raiding what?" Sakura asked, exasperated.  
"THE POCKY OF COURSE!"

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. Then she noticed several boxes in front of him labeled 'Pocky'. The Kinomotos loved Pocky. There was chocolate, strawberry, and strangely enough, green tea.

"Kero!!!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly, the front door knob started to twist.

"Kero! I'll deal with you later. Get back upstairs," whispered Sakura.

Kero flew out of sight just as the door opened. Touya had just come home from work.

"What's for dinner squirt.?" asked Touya.

He just entered the kitchen and noticed all the empty Pocky boxes.

"You know, if you eat all that pocky, you'll turn into one."

He sat at the table while Sakura cleaned up and started dinner. Soon, their father came through the door. He also sat at the table, tired from his hard day at work. After a few minutes, he got back up and helped Sakura with the dinner. They had spaghetti. Sakura's father also had some jello and pudding in the fridge. They finished eating and Touya did the dishes. Sakura brought some jello and pudding upstairs to her room. She gave Kero the pudding and ate the jello on her bed. She thought about the angels and what they would look like. It was starting to get late so she sent back downstairs to clean the plates. She went back up to take a shower, brush her teeth, and change for bed. Kero was, surprisingly, asleep in his drawer. She switched off the light and fell asleep.  
*****

"Sakura!!"

Sakura's eyes opened. She saw Kero's face.

"KERO!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Here's your breakfast, Sakura. You better hurry or you're going to be late," said her father.

Sakura ate as fast as she could, then checked the clock. 8:45. Tomoyo would be here soon! She cleaned her dishes and her father left for work. Touya was already gone.

"Bye dad!" said Sakura.  
"See you later, Sakura! Have fun!" said her father just before he went out.

Sakura ran back upstairs. Kero was playing his Xylon Warriors game. She picked up her mini backpack and wallet. Tomoyo had offered to pay for her but she didn't want to make it look like she was taking advantage of Tomoyo.

"Bye, Kero!" said Sakura.  
"See you later! Bring your phone, just in case," said Kero.  
"Alright."

Sakura ran to her nightstand and picked up a pink cell phone. She placed it and her wallet in her bag and ran down the stairs. She went outside and locked the door. As she stood outside, she watched for the shiny black limo. Several cars passed. She checked her watch. It was the one Yuki had given her.

"They should be here soon," Sakura said to herself.

Soon enough, the black limo came driving up and stopped in front of her. The privacy glass window opened and Tomoyo's head popped out.

"Hi, Sakura!" said Tomoyo.  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" said Sakura.

Tomoyo opened the limo door. Sakura stepped in. Two sets of chairs were facing each other. She sat in the back with Tomoyo facing her mother.

"I'm so glad you could come with us!"  
"Thank you for inviting me!" said Sakura.  
"Your welcome. You're so polite, Sakura!"

Tomoyo's mother smiled then talked about where to go if they got lost, etc. The limo pulled into the parking lot of the Tokyo shopping center. The three got out of the car and headed toward the pink store with a sign that said Piffle Princess. The symbol for the store looked kind of like a girl Kero. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. They could almost see the look on Kero's face if they told him. They headed into the store. The inside was a lot bigger than the outside. There were three floors. They walked to the directory by the elevator.

"We're on Floor 1. Angelic Layer is on Floor 2. It's right by the elevator so it shouldn't be too hard to find," said Sakura.

They went into the elevator and pushed the two. The little green number above the door changed from 1 to 2. The doors slid open to reveal a large sign that read 'Angelic Layer Sale'. Mrs. Daidouji went to the manager's office while Tomoyo and Sakura explored the shop.

"Good morning, ladies! Are you interested in buying an angel?" asked a clerk.  
"Yes, in fact, that's why we're here," said Sakura.  
"Alright then. The angels are in the eggs on the display in the front. Here is a list of items you'll need. Are you both buying one?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you'll only need one programmer," she said pointing to the mini computer screen.  
"Where's the clothing material?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes glowing.  
"All of aisle 4. If you need anything else, I'll be at the cash register," said the clerk.  
"Thank you!" said Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the large display in the front. There was a mountain of angel eggs. They each chose one, then went through the aisles to get the items they needed.

"We nee the programmer. Maybe that's it,"said Sakura pointing to a minilaptop. 

Tomoyo picked up the little computer and a set with a platform and two rings. She put it in a basket. Sakura gathered the rest of the items while Tomoyo got the material for the clothing. She met Tomoyo in aisle 4.

"I found everything!" said Sakura.  
"I got all kinds of material for the outfits! There were so many, I decided to get one of each," said Tomoyo.

They went to the counter and paid for the items.

"Ms? We're having a special drawing for Angelic Layer. When you buy something, you can win a prize."  
"You take the honors, Sakura!" said Tomoyo.  
"Are you sure, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.  
"Of course."

The clerk pulled out a small box. Sakura reached her hand in. She could feel round objects she could fit in her palm. Finally, she chose one.

"It's blue!" said Sakura.

The clerk checked the prize list on the wall.

"Hmm...blue...that's...the 1st place prize. Here you go! Congratulations!"

The clerk handed Sakura an egg but it looked slightly different from the others. It had light blue wings and a silver trim.

"Is it a special edition?" asked Sakura.  
"Sort of. Most angels are girls. Except this one and four others."  
"What?"  
"Sakura, you can make a Syaoran," whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed, then thanked the clerk. They waited for Tomoyo's mother by the entrance. She arrived shortly.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.  
"Yeah! We got angels!" said Sakura.  
"Sakura won a special one!" said Tomoyo.  
"They're very rare. Only 5 were made. One is owned by the creators brother. You have another one."

They went back to the car. Tomoyo's mother was reading a book while Sakura and Tomoyo talked about the angels.

"Sakura? Do you think you can stay over?" asked Tomoyo.  
"I'll have to ask my dad," replied Sakura.

The limo stopped in front of Sakura's house. Sakura took a key out of her pocket and opened the door.

"Dad? Can I stay at Tomoyo's?" asked Sakura.  
"You can go but work out the chores with your brother," said her father.  
"Alright squirt. You do both of our chores tomorrow," said Touya.

Sakura hated to agree with him but it could have been worse.

"Alright," said Sakura.

She got her pajamas and another set of clothes. Then, she raced back to the car.

"I'm so glad you could stay, Sakura!" said Tomoyo's mother.  
"Sakura, we can design our angels when we get there!" said Tomoyo.  
"Yeah!" said Sakura.  
"I can make so many cute outfits...I already had a design and this material is just perfect!"  
"Could you design some for mine too?"  
"Of course! I'll even make you and outfit to go with it!"

The car jerked to a stop at the front door. Tomyo, her mother, and Sakura went in while the limo drove off. Sakura and Tomoyo brought their stuff to Tomoyo's room while her mother went to the kitchen. They pulled out the instructions on what to do.

******

What do you think? Please tell me whether or not to continue. Thanks for reading!  
Pika112388


	2. Tomoyo's Dream

Well, here's the next chapter to Sakura's Angel!  
*******

Sakura and Tomoyo pulled out the instructions on what to do.

"The angel egg has shock-absorbent liquid in it. Open it in a place with a drain," read Sakura.

They carried the three eggs into the bathroom.

"Wait! Aren't we only supposed to have one each?" asked Sakura.  
"We'll give one to Syaoran!"

Sakura blushed. Surprisingly, she hadn't thought of that. They opened all three eggs. Sakura continued to read the instructions.

"They look kind of creepy," said Tomoyo.  
"Carefully wash off the shock-absorbent liquid with warm water," read Sakura.

They washed all three, then followed the rest of the instructions.

"Alright! First, they need hair!" said Sakura.  
"Two for you, and one for me!" said Tomoyo.

They put the hair on the angels' heads and started to cut. Tomoyo kept her angel's hair long. She tied up the hair in the front into two ringed pigtails. The hair was black and she tied it with light blue ribbons. Sakura's angels had brown hair. She cut one just like hers and tied two small pigtails in the back. For the other, it was a guy so she cut it like Syaoran's.

"Now, we need to put this platform here...and place the two rings on top," said Sakura.

The two rings floated up to form a column. A thin cord connected the platform to the mini laptop programmer. They put Tomoyo's angel in first, and opened the programmer.

[Select Your Parameters]  
"Let's see..."

There were little bars on the screen so you could choose the height, weight, speed, strength, etc.

"Lightweight...tall...speedy..."

She pressed the done button on the screen. Now it read,

[Name Your Angel]  
"Hmmm..." said Tomoyo.

She thought for a moment, then typed in a name.

"Meiko!"  
"That's a nice name, Tomoyo," said Sakura.  
"Thanks! Now, it's YOUR turn!"

Tomoyo took her angel out of the column. It only looked slightly different. The joints had changed slightly and she was taller and thinner. Meiko opened her eyes. They were violet. Sakura hadn't seen an eye color choice on the screen. Sakura put in her angel.

[Select Your Parameters]  
"Hmm...lightweight...average height...speedy.....hmm...There."  
[Name Your Angel]  
"Me of course!" said Sakura blushing.

As she typed the letters, she noticed Tomoyo was holding her camera.

"Tomoyo?" said Sakura, nervously.  
"This is a picture moment, Sakura!"

She took her angel out. Surprisingly, her angel had green eyes just like her.

"How do they do that?" asked Sakura, now really confused.  
"I don't know. There wasn't a selection for it."  
"Well, let's finish the last one."

Sakura placed the angel into the programmer column.

[Select Your Parameters]  
"This'll be tricky...lightweight....strong but fast..." Sakura said to herself.  
[Name Your Angel]  
"S-y-a-o-r-a-n."

Tomoyo was still taping. Sakura pulled it out and when it opened its eyes, they were gold.

"Well, what are the odds of that?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura was blushing even more now.

"Now..."

Tomoyo paused for effect.

"...THE CLOTHES!!!!"

Tomoyo picked out different materials.

"It has to be light because they are speedy...but strong enough to protect them..."

Sakura watched Tomoyo fiddle with the different fabrics. She snipped, cut, and mumbled to herself for a few hours.

"The outfit must match the headset..." Tomoyo said to herself.

She did the final touches to the outfits.

"Tada!" said Tomoyo.  
"They're the same outfits we wore to capture Hope," said Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran's headsets were both went over the head of the angel and had wings extended on the two sides. Two cords were connected to each. Sakura's was pink while Syaoran's was green. Meiko's outfit on the other hand was completely different. She had a light blue chinese style t-shirt and skirt with an embroidered flower pattern. Puple ribbons with bells on the ends were used to tie the pigtails and were the cords for Tomoyo's angel. She had small blue shoes to finish off the outfit.

"Wow! They all look great, Tomoyo!" said Sakura.  
"Thanks!" said Tomoyo.

There was a knock on the door. Tomoyo ran to the door and opened it. One of the maids was there.

"Miss? It's time for dinner."

At that she left.

"Come on, Sakura," said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the stairs. They turned left to face some double doors. Tomoyo opened them to revieal the dining room. A long table went from one end of the room to the other. Tomoyo's mother was already seated at the left end of the table. Sakura and Tomoyo sat with her. They told Tomoyo's mother all about the angels. She was very interested. Not much else happened at dinner. They had several courses. There was chicken, corn, and soup. After dinner, they went back upstairs.

"Mother is taking us to another place so we can practice moving the angels," said Tomoyo.  
"Let's bring Syaoran. We can give him the angel we made for him." suggested Sakura.  
"We better get to bed. It's getting late."

Tomoyo and Sakura changed for bed and went to sleep. Their angels lay on the table surrounded by hair clippings and scraps of leftover material.

*****

Well...that was the next part. Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
Pika112388


	3. Practice Round

Here is yet another chapter of Sakura's Angel. Inspiration? Still asleep. Oh well. What to look forward to in this chapter? Syaoran! Doesn't say much...yet...

******

The next morning, Sakura and Tomoyo woke up early. they changed and hurried down to breakfast. The dining room smelled of bacon, eggs, and sausage. There were pancakes and waffles with a choice of either milk, water, or orange juice for a beverage. It was almost like a hotel. They ate quickly, then hurried back up to Tomoyo's room to get their angels. Tomoyo's mother was ready by the door. They sat in the limo and drove to Syaoran's house. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the door and rang the bell. They heard footsteps then, the twist of the door knob.

"Hey, Sakura!" said Syaoran surprised.  
"We got this for you!" said Sakura blushing.

She handed him the angel.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.  
"It's an angel. It's for Angelic Layer," answered Sakura, her face bright red.  
"Thanks. I think I've heard of it. You control them with your thoughts."  
"Hoee??"  
"Did you want to come with us? To practice using them?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Alright," said Syaoran after taking a quick glance at Sakura's pleading face.

All three of them got into the car. The drive only took a few minutes. They stopped in front of what looked like a hotel. They entered the sliding doors. There was a large counter and a door and elevator to the right of it.

"Hello, Mrs. Daidouji. How may I help you?" asked the woman at the counter.  
"We'd like a room for 3 hours, please," said Mrs. Daidouji.  
"Alright. That will be 300¥. You'll be in room 6. Go through that door to your right and it should be the first door to your left."  
"Thank you!"

They walked through the door and immediately saw the door to room 6. The door was shaped like an egg and had a gold 6 on it. Mrs. Daidouji opened the door to reveal a large circular room. There was a large machine on the opposite side of the room. A round platform was in the middle of the room with two chairs and headsets.

"Who would like to try first?" asked Mrs. Daidouji.

Tomoyo insisted that Sakura and Syaoran go first since 'they were guests'. Sakura sat in one chair while Syaoran sat across from her both of them blushing. They put on the headsets that were already connected to the platform. They set their angels on the platform and extended the wings on their headsets.

"Wow! I can see what my angel sees!" said Sakura.  
"Now, to make them move, you think. Try not to move your head too much or your opponent will know where you'll move next. Keep concentrating. If you're distracted, your angel will shut off. Try having your angel run around and whatever else you like," directed Mrs. Daidouji.  
"Alright," said Sakura and Syaoran together.

Both managed to get their angels to run, walk, turn, do several flips, and even blink. Tomoyo switched places with Syaoran and attempted to figure out her angels moves.

"Since you figured that out fairly quickly, we'll try attacking and dodging. Syaoran and Sakura? You try first," said Mrs. Daidouji.

Syaoran and Tomoyo switched places.

"Syaoran? You will kick with your angel's left leg. Sakura? You can guard but I'd like you to dodge," said Mrs. Daidouji.  
"Okay," said Syaoran and Sakura together...again.

Tomoyo was taping in the background. Syaoran's angel just stood there for a minute. Sakura couldn't tell when he would attack. She concentrated, then just when his angel's foot left the floor, she dodged the kick.

"Very good! Now, try the other way around."

Sakura waited a few seconds, then told her angel to kick. (In her head of course...) Syaoran dodged it easily. Tomoyo and Sakura switched and Syaoran waited a few seconds. Then he kicked only to hit air. Tomoyo had dodged very quickly but instead of being off to the side, she had dodged and gotten behind Syaoran's angel.

"Great job. You're ready for your first battle!" announced Mrs. Daidouji.  
"Battle?" asked Sakura, slightly alarmed.  
"Oh! The next competition starts soon.."  
"Competition?" said Sakura, now confused.  
"It's only a small competition. You'll only battle once. If you win, and I hope you all will, you'll receive an angel card. The angel card will allow you to battle in more major competitions like tournaments."

beep beep beep

"I guess our three hours is up. How time flies. Let's get you home."

They went out into the lobby and returned the key to the clerk. They went ouside to the car and drove to Syaoran's house. They dropped him off, then continued to Sakura's house.

"Here's a list of competitions. Ask if you can come to the one tomorrow," said Mrs. Daidouji.

Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo, then went inside. She looked at the 'chore board' in the kitchen. She had the dishes, laundry, and dinner plus cleanup since she had Touya's chores. She'd done more before so this was nothing. She started the laundry and decided that since no one was home, it was time to get Kero.

"Kero!" yelled Sakura.

Kero flew down the stairs.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?" asked Kero.  
"It's now time for your punishment. Help me do the dishes."  
"What?!?!" yelled Kero.  
"It's either that or no desert tonight."  
"I mean...of course I'll do the dishes..." said Kero now being a lot nicer.  
"I'll come in to help after I finish the laundry.  
"I don't have to be mad anyway. I'm soooooooooooooo happy!!!"

Sakura knew it wasn't really a punishment but she needed to get the Pocky experience out of her head. And what could Kero be so happy about? She finished up the laundry and went into the kitchen to help.

******  
I know I ask this at the end of every chapter and I should probably stop since I've gotten so far but should I continue? Just Kidding. I'll keep it going. My inspiration is taking a vacation to Fiji. ( Found a note..) So I'm gonna have to go drag it back. So that was that. Next chapter: The First Battle.

Pika112388


	4. The Real Thing

The next chapter of Sakura's Angel! Enjoy! 

******** 

Sakura stood in a grassy field. The wind blew hard against her face. Syaoran's face appeared in the sky. He smiled at her. Then he started to laugh. The sky went dark and his eyes went red.   
Sakura sprang up from her bed. She was sweating and breathing hard. She hoped this wasn't another 'This is what will happen in the future if...' dream. She glanced at her alarm clock. 6:30. Her father was already up. She got up, changed, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Her father was in the kitchen making pancakes. 

"Sakura? You're up early. And before your brother too! Have some pancakes," said her father handing her a plate of pancakes.   
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
"Are you all right?"   
"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep."   
"Well, eat your breakfast. I'll be leaving for work soon."   
"all right," said Sakura, now a lot more cheerful. 

She quietly ate her pancakes while her father got ready for work. Shortly after their conversation, Touya came down the stairs. 

"Amazing! The Squirt's up early." 

Sakura ignored him and continued to eat. Touya grabbed a fork and plate and got himself some pancakes. He sat down across from her and ate quickly. He put his dishes in the sink and left for work. Her father came back down, grabbed his bag, and left. She cleaned up, then brought Kero the leftover pancakes. After that, she went outside to wait for Tomoyo. She had asked her father if she could go to the competition before she went to bed. It would only be for a few hours.   
The limo arrived shortly. This time, only Tomoyo was there. She explained that her mother had something to do. Sakura understood and stepped into the car. 

"Hey, Sakura! Ready for your first angel battle?" asked Tomoyo.   
"I think. How about you?"   
"I think I'll be all right." 

They stopped at Syaoran's house. Syaoran was already waiting outside. They opened the door and he sat across from Sakura and Tomoyo. The bodyguard drove them to the same place they went to practice. They entered the lobby which was now full of chairs, only a few people were seated. They got seats in the front. More people continued to file into the room. A woman was standing in the front. She was holding a mic so Sakura assumed she would be speaking to them before the competition. After most of the seats were filled, she began her speech. 

"Welcome to this year's new comers competition! Instead of what we usually do, we have silent battles. First, everyone pick a number out of the hat being passed around. Each slip of paper is in a small cube that can only be opened when you place it on the layer," said the woman. 

A top hat was passed through the rows. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo picked their cubes, then passed it on.   
"Has everyone gotten their number? Okay. Now will you all check under your chairs? If you find a piece of paper taped to the bottom, you will be taken to the rooms." 

Sakura reached her hand under her chair. She felt around but only felt the fabric of the chair. Syaoran and Tomoyo did the same. Neither of them found anything. About half of the crowd left and were led through the door and elevator to the right. The woman waited for all of them to leave, then continued. 

"For those of you that are left, the computer will randomly bring up your the numbers. You will open your cubes on this portable layer and go to the specified room. You will battle, then come back in here. Are the directions clear?"   
"Yes," said everyone else in the room. 

They crowded around the portable layer, each placing their tiny cube on it. After a few minutes, Sakura got to the layer. She placed her cube on it. It shook back and forth several times until it opened and revealed a small piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. On it was written the number 6. She had seen that room before and headed to the door. Syaoran and Tomoyo were close behind her but they both went up the elevator. When she entered the room, a girl was sitting at the layer. She couldn't have been older than seven. Sakura sat across from her and put her angel on the layer. She grabbed the headset, put it on, and extended the wings. In a few seconds, the woman appeared on a small double sided video screen. 

"Is everyone ready? all right then. Let the battle begin!" 

Sakura stared at the layer. Syaoran was up. So was her opponent. 

"Hi! My name's Kiyoshi! What's yours?" asked the girl.   
"Sakura. And this is my angel, Syaoran."   
"My angel's name is Sailor Phoenix! Good luck!" 

Kiyoshi's angel was in a school uniform with long boots like the one's in the Sailor Moon manga Sakura had seen at the store. There were two beeps and the battle began. Sailor Phoenix ran toward Syaoran. Syaoran tried to grab her arm but she flipped and landed behind him. She kicked him. Syaoran got back up and grabbed her arm flipping her over onto the ground. They continued to trade blows. The battle was short but to Sakura, it felt like forever. Finally, Syaoran did the final blow that knocked Sailor Phoenix out of the layer and into Kiyoshi's hands. Sakura grabbed her angel and stood up. Kiyoshi followed suit and they shook hands. 

"Great job!" said Kiyoshi.   
"Thanks!" said Sakura. 

They shook hands one final time, then went back to the lobby. Several other people had finished their battle including Syaoran and Tomoyo. 

"Hey, Sakura!" said Tomoyo.   
"Hi. How did your battles go?" asked Sakura.   
"I won! I was the second person out here," said Tomoyo.   
"It was easy..." said Syaoran.   
"And you?" asked Tomoyo.   
Sakura nodded. Tomoyo and Syaoran smiled. They sat and ate some snacks while they waited. More people came back, some grinning while the others frowning with defeat. Finally, everyone came back out along with the woman. 

"Those that lost, please go through the door to your right for round two. For those that won, please come up here to receive your angel card," said the woman. 

The crowd ran up to the desk. She handed each one a card. They were handed a special pen that could not be erased, washed away, or photocopied. They wrote their name and their angel's name on it. Sakura looked at her card. The letters seemed to glow and sparkle in the light from the window. Tomoyo called the bodyguard to pick them up. The limo drove up shortly. The door opened and the three stepped in. They told each other about their battles. 

"I barely made it. My opponent was hitting me really hard. But that's where I got her! I used my speed against him.^_^" said Tomoyo.   
"Mine was an easy battle," Syaoran.   
"That's it? No details?" asked Tomoyo. 

Syaoran stayed silent. They reached his house and he got out. On the way to Sakura's house, Tomoyo and Sakura stayed silent. They were extremely tired. The limo stopped in front of her house. Sakura got out, waved to Tomoyo, and went inside. It was only the afternoon so no one was home, not including Kero. She made Kero and herself sandwiches. She brought one up to Kero, who was playing video games, and went back down to turn on the tv. She flipped through the channels and took a few bites from her sandwich. One channel had an Angelic Layer competition on. She decided to watch and see if she could get any tips. On the screen were the pictures of two angels. One in white with long, shiny, blond hair. The other was in black with spikes coming from the shoulders and was a whole head taller and a lot more muscular than the other. Then the screen flicked over to the layer. They started the battle. The black grabbed the white one and flipped it but the white lifted her leg to flip the other over. The battle raged on until it looked like the end for the white one. Then, just before she was hit, she jumped into the air and made a ball of energy that she threw at her opponent. It knocked it out of the layer.   
Sakura stared at the screen flaberghasted. Could she do that if she got better. She clicked off the tv and went upstairs. Kero was playing Xylon Warriors. She thought and decided to watch his moves and try them in the layer in her next battle.   
*************   
Well...That's it for now. The next chapter will be coming out soon. The fall is going to slow it down with school and all. Anyway, Enjoy it when it does get updated. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. Thanks!^_- 

Pika112388 


	5. Tournament Time!

I've finally gotten the next chapter of Sakura's Angel done!!! It took longer because of school. Here it is. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think!   
*****   
"You what???"   
"You heard me. I think you're ready for a tournament."   
"But, we've only had one battle and one practice round..." said Sakura.   
"Don't be silly. The tournament will help you a great deal. It will give you training you can't get from practicing," said Mrs. Daidouji.   
"What kind of training?" asked Tomoyo.   
"You'll find out," said Mrs. Daidouji. 

Mrs. Daidouji walked up the stairs. Sakura stood there shocked. 

"But...we don't have nearly enought experience..." said Sakura.   
"She said it's kind of like a training session...Oh dear..." said Tomoyo.   
"What?" asked Sakura, slightly alarmed.   
"The tournament's today..."   
"Hoee???"   
"It's alright."   
"I guess so, I was watching Kero play Xylon Warriors and got a few ideas."   
"Well, then I guess you're more prepared than I am."   
"How do you think Syaoran will do?"   
"Come on, Sakura. He learned martial arts as a kid. What do you think?"   
"Yeah, and since the angels can do anything imaginable, I'm sure he'll come up with a few new things as well." 

They smiled at each other, then went to the car. The bodyguard drove them to Syaoran's house. Tomoyo was searching in her bag for something so Sakura went to the door on her own. She rang the doorbell and waited. She heard some footsteps and then, the turn of the door knob. 

"Oh! Hey, Sakura," said Syaoran, he looked surprised.   
"The next tournament is today and we were hoping you would join us," said Sakura nervously.   
"Sure, I'll go get my angel," said Syaoran. 

Sakura heard him run down a hall and up some stairs. Then she heard him coming back down. They walked to the car and were driven to a large domed shaped building. They were dropped off at the front and they walked inside. There were bleachers around the whole room. Kind of like a stadium with four corridors, including the one they were in, that they supposed led outside. 

"Looks like the crowd's going that way," said Tomoyo pointing to the other side of the stadium. 

They walked across, passing many other people staring at the large room. 

"It looks a lot bigger on the inside..." said Sakura.   
"It has to be. Millions of people come to watch these tournaments all the time," said Tomoyo, starry eyed.   
"We better get to the line or we'll be waiting behind millions of people.." said Syaoran. 

They hurried to the line. It was quite long and they waited for about 20 minute until they got to the front. An attendent at the front desk handed them papers. The group filled out their names and their angels names, then another person led them to another room where many other people were waiting. It was a medium sized room with a large video screen from the ceiling to the floor in one corner and vending machines. A lounge. Most people were checking their angels. They sat at a table and talked for several minutes. The video screen turned on with a man's face. 

"Welcome one and all to this year's first Angelic Layer Tournament! This year we have some familiar faces and many new ones as well. Our first two fighters will be...Sakura with her angel Syaoran, and Akira with her angel, Tsuki!" 

Sakura blinked. She was in the first round? What if she made a fool of herself? She saw another girl get up and go out the door with her angel. Sakura followed suit. They entered the large stadium to a medium sized platform. They sat in the chairs and placed their angels on the layer. Tsuki was tall with brown hair. She wore a kimono covered with moons and brown rabbit ears. Everyone cheered as they sat. 

"Each deus has 2 chances. If they lose twice, they are elliminated from the tournament. The first to knock their opponent out of the layer or the one with the least amount of damage after 10 minutes is the winner! Now, without further ado, ANGELIC FIGHT!" 

Sakura watched her opponent. The angel's stood facing each other for a few seconds. _I can't rush her...that's exactly what she's waiting for...but I can't just stand here..._ Syaoran ran forward. A smirk appeared on Akira's face. Tsuki continued to stand, then she kicked when Syaoran was close enough. Everyone stared. Syaoran had ducked away from Tsuki's kick. Akira looked slightly worried. Tsuki now went into a barrage of kicks and punches. Syaoran blocked, ducked and jumped. The two angels got closer and closer to the edge of the layer. Tsuki used a special kick knocking Syaoran to the ground. Syaoran got up, grabbed Tsuki's arm, and flipped her over and out of the layer into Akira's hands. The battle was over. 

"The winner is newbie Sakura and her angel, Syaoran!" 

A loud roar came from the crowd. Sakura walked over to Akira. 

"How's your angel?" asked Sakura.   
"She's fine. You fought well, newbie."   
Sakura blinked. The girl walked past her toward the lounge. Sakura stood there for a few seconds, then left. Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting in the corner drinking soda and eating snacks. When Sakura arrived, Kero popped out from behind Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Kero? What are you doing here????"   
"Shhhhh!" said Kero.   
  
Half of the room was staring at them. She sat down and they turned back to the screen. A replay of the fight was on. Then, the announcer appeared. 

"Our next two deus are...Misaki with her angel, Hikaru and Hatoko and her angel Suzuka! She also has the nickname Lightspeed Suzuka for her fast moves that could end a match within seconds! ANGELIC FIGHT!"   
"Good job, Sakura!^_^" said Tomoyo.   
"You beat her in 5 minutes," said Syaoran.   
"What? Are you sure?" asked Sakura.   
"The careful watch of Tomoyo Vision does not lie!" said Tomoyo.   
"Tomoyo vision?" asked Syaoran.   
"My camera of course!" said Tomoyo, pulling out her video camera. 

Tomoyo replayed Sakura's match. 

"There was a timer on the corner of the screen the whole game," said Tomoyo.   
"Wait a minute...are you sure you were taping the whole time?" asked Sakura.   
"Positive. Why?" asked Tomoyo.   
"Go back a little...see! Right there! The clock suddenly starts flickering..."   
"I don't remember that happening."   
"It's probably just a glitch," said Syaoran.   
"Yeah, you're probably right." 

They turned back to the screen to watch the fight.   
*****   
Once again, I'm sorry I took so long...needed a little inspiration and somehow, I found it. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.^_^ 

Pika112388 


End file.
